Remember
by Onora
Summary: This tale takes place in May shortly before Frozen Fever. After a day of being ignored by her sister, Anna fears they are slipping back into old, painful habits. Family, Frohana.
1. Chapter 1

Remember

 ***Author's Note:** This tale takes place in May shortly before Frozen Fever. After a day of being ignored by her sister, Anna fears they are slipping back into old, painful habits.

"All day." Anna waved her arms about her as she paced before the stalls. "She's been avoiding me all day."

Sven's eyes followed her, as he munched on fresh hay.

On a wooden bench, near Sven's stall, Kristoff sat working on a piece of harness binding. His eyes raising once in a while to glance at the little red head as she stomped toward him, before turning on her heels, to march in the opposite direction. "Sounds like she was working." It was the first time he had offered more than a nod or grunt since she had stormed into the stables, half an hour earlier.

"No," She spun on him, fists clenched tight. He leaned back, keeping a close eye on her hands. "That's just her excuse. She skipped breakfast with me. I even made it on time, just to be with her. But Gerda said she showed up early, then left before I arrived."

"Maybe she had an early meeting."

"Humph," Waving off the answer she resumed pacing. "What about lunch? She refused my invitation to eat in the garden. And," She rushed toward him with a finger pointed at his nose. "She didn't even have the nerve to tell me in person. No, she had Gerda do her dirty work." With a flustered little grunt she threw up her hands, turned on her heels and began pacing again.

With her back on the war path, Kristoff turned his attention to the harness. "Did she say why?"

"Something about taking lunch in the study, so she could work." Kristoff opened his mouth to comment. But snapped it shut as she whipped around, bumping a pitchfork, sending it clattering to the ground. "And, she told Kai she was not to be disturbed by anybody, including me." Fists clenched at her sides, Anna's face was several shades brighter than her hair. "I'm not anybody," She beat a fist to her chest. "I'm her sister!" For a moment the fire of her anger flashed bright. Then it faded, giving way to the shine of unshed tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and whispered. "I'm her sister."

Kristoff dropped the harness and crossed the space separating them, in two quick strides. The tears came as he wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him as though he would vanish if she let go.

He nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek, stroking her hair. "Anna, maybe you should just give her a little space."

She leaned back to glare up at him.

Had she not been so upset, he might have found the expression cute. "I've given her thirteen years worth of _space_."

"Just for tonight." He hugged her closer, realizing he'd nicked a raw nerve. "If she's acting the same way tomorrow, then I promise, I'll help you break down her study door."

A soft, muffled giggle was her only answer as she snuggled into him.

With the crook of his finger he caught her chin, raising her face till their eyes met. "It'll be okay. She loves you. You know that, right?"

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed. "I know. But it still hurts to be shutout."

A callous, yet gentle hand cupped her cheek. "I know, baby. I know." He kissed her forehead, then wrapped her in a hug. ' _Elsa_ ,' he thought. ' _You'd better have a good reason for this._ '

As they held each other a comfortable silence settled over the stables.

"Princess." They jumped apart at the male voice calling from the doorway.

Anna wiped at her eyes and forced a smile. "Hi Kai, I didn't hear you come in."

He suppressed a smile at the young couples awkwardness as he stepped into the stables. "I didn't mean to startle you, milady."

"No, no that's alright. Did you need something?"

The Chamberlain straightened. "Her Majesty, has asked if you would, please join her."

"She did?" Anna hadn't meant to sound so surprised.

"Yes, Your Highness. She's waiting for you in the Royal Suite."

"Oh, really." Her eyes narrowed as she considered refusing. "I've been chasing her all day. Now she expects me to drop everything and come…wait, did you say the Royal Suite?"

"Yes, ma'am."

All thoughts of petty revenge vanished in a heartbeat. "Wh, why does she want to meet there?"

Kai offered what she took to be a sympathetic smile. "I don't know, Princess." He waited a moment. "Will you be joining her or should I take a message back for you."

Anna shook herself. "No, I mean yes. I'll be right there."

"Very good." Kai bowed, turned on his heels and disappeared out the door.

She jumped at the feel of Kristoff's hand on her back. "You okay?"

"What, yeah." Anna nodded. "I'm good."

He knew it was a lie, but didn't push. "What's the Royal Suite?"

Her hand trembled as she brushed an imagined strand of hair behind her ear. A nervous laugh escaped when she opened her mouth. "It's the bed chambers for the ruling monarch."

Kristoff's brow furrowed. "Why didn't he just say, Elsa's bedroom?"

"It's not Elsa's room." Her clasped hands came to her chest, twisting nervously. "It's…our parent's room."

"Oh," Unsure what to say Kristoff rubbed at the back of his neck. "Any idea why she wants to meet there?"

"No." Came the soft reply.

The hand on her back slipped up to her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She leaned into him, welcoming the warmth of his touch. The feel of his solid body gave her support and comfort. "No. Thanks. I think this is a sister thing."

"Okay," He stroked her back. "I'll be here if you need me."

She hugged him, nuzzling into his chest. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Making her way through the castle, Anna could not fathom what had possessed her sister to choose their meeting place. The anniversary of their parent's passing wasn't for several more months. Besides, they would have gone to the monuments for that. Since their parents deaths, both sisters had avoided the room. Neither wanting to go through the shrouded belongings. So why here and why now?

Lost in her thoughts Anna startled when she found herself standing before the large double doors. She stared at them for a moment. So many memories were tied to those doors. Her and Elsa as children, struggling to push them open so they could pounce on their sleeping parents. Waking them for Christmas, and birthdays or whatever event had excited the girls for the day.

After Elsa has turned her away, going to her parents for comfort from storms and other scary things. Rushing through them to say good-bye, for the last time.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She bowed her head, placing a hand on the blue painted wood. The door creaked open at her touch. She jumped at the sound as it drew her back to the present. The open door taunted her, taking a deep breath, she leaned inside.

Through the frosted windows the evening sun cast long shadows across the floor, filling the room with dim light. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she searched for signs of her sister. Much to her disappointment, an empty room stood before her. She was about to leave when she noticed one of the balcony doors stood open.

She stepped into the room, pushing the door closed, careful not to let it latch. Even after three years, she still wasn't ready to face the ghosts alone with a closed door. With soft footfalls she made her way across the highly polished floor. She found Elsa on the balcony, seated at a small table, her back to the door.

At the doorway she stopped to studied her sister. Her signature ice dress had been replaced with a dark blue, ankle length skirt. Pale forearms were visible beneath the three-quarter length sleeves of the light blue blouse she wore. If one were to get close enough and took the time to really look, they would notice a very faint dusting of freckles covering the pale skin. Though few were the number who were allowed to get that close to the Snow Queen. If the dress was the one she thought, Anna knew a dark blue bodice, trimmed in bronze encircled her sister's slender torso.

A smiled played over Anna's lips at the dress, it was a good sign. Her sister only wore it when she wanted to forget who she was to the world. When she didn't want to be the Snow Queen, nor the monarch of Arendelle, but just Elsa, her big sister.

Thick blond hair hung down in the single braid she favored. It was draped over her left shoulder, covering her heart. A gentle breeze from the ocean ruffled the blond hair. Elsa appeared relaxed, one hand resting on the table, a finger lightly tapping the polished surface.

As the breeze passed over her, Anna smiled. The air was warm, another good sign.

She stepped onto the balcony. "Elsa?"

The young woman turned to look over her shoulder, a wide, warm smile spread over her face. "Anna, I'm glad you're here. Please, have a seat." She motioned to a chair on the opposite side of the table.

Anna felt her heart swell at the warm greeting. She all but skipped across the balcony to place her hands on Elsa's shoulders. Before the young woman could speak, Anna leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She was rewarded with one of her sister's giggles. A cool hand cupped her cheek, holding her close as cool lips brushed her other cheek. All the frustration of the day slipped away. It never ceased to amaze Anna how such a simple gesture could bring her such joy. With a smile stretching from ear to ear, she bounced over to her chair.

Once settled she took in the table. There were two empty wine glasses and an open bottle of wine. A small vase with one red rose and one white rose. Behind the vase stood a small, framed colored sketch.

As Anna's eyes settled on the picture her heart skipped a beat. Her parents stared back from the gold frame. She recognized it as an etching her mother had made from the original portrait that hung in the main hall.

"I'm sorry." Elsa began. "For not seeing you earlier today."

With a shake of her head, Anna's focus turned to her sister. "That's okay." She lied. "I know you've been busy."

A sad smile crossed Elsa's face as she ducked her eyes from her sister's gaze. "I was busy, but that's not why I've been avoiding you."

Anna shifted in her chair. She suspected Elsa had been avoiding her, but to hear it confirmed, stung a little.

"I know I've been distant the last few days, and I'm sorry for that." Her eyes turned to look out over the ocean. A heavy sigh left her lips. "It's just today has stirred up some unexpected emotions in me and I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to handle it."

"What's so special about today?" Anna asked, her brow furrowed.

There was a hint of sadness in the cerulean eyes that turned to her. "Don't you remember, what today is?"

The little red head started to shrug. Her mind racing through dates that might hold some special meaning for the sisters. "Well, it's May…" Her eyes drifted to the etching of her parents. They stared back at her. She noticed how young and handsome her father looked in his dress Naval uniform. And her mother, so young and beautiful, dark hair wrapped atop her head. Her blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of Elsa, shining with joy. The white gown she wore accenting her slender body.

The white gown. Anna's eyes rose to meet her sister's. "It's their wedding anniversary."

"Yes." Elsa replied. Her gaze shifting to the picture.

"Have you been doing this for the last three years?"

"No." Elsa shook her head, clasping her hands, twisting them nervously. Anna fought the urge to place her hands atop her sisters. "But, this one's special. It would have been their twenty-fifth." A little shrug raised her shoulders. "I thought we should celebrate it." She looked at Anna. "Together."

Anna nodded as she looked away, letting the gentle sea breeze dry her gathering tears. "I'd like that."

Elsa picked up the wine bottle and began filling the glasses. "Do you remember, how Mother and Father used to have dinner here, alone on their anniversary?"

A smile tugged at Anna's lips. "I remember. It was one of the few times we were allowed to eat in the kitchen. Kai, Gerda and Alma would join us, it was like a party." The smile slipped at the memory of many lonely meals in the kitchen, after her parents were gone.

Elsa sat the bottle aside, then leaned across the table toward her. "I asked Gerda to bring our dinner here tonight." She motioned to a cart of covered dishes. "If you don't mind."

Anna saw the hesitation in her sister's eyes. "No, I don't mind. That's a nice idea." She couldn't help smiling at the relief that flashed in the blue eyes.

"Good." Elsa held a glass out to her.

A frown crossed Anna's face as she eyed the glass. "You're offering me wine? The last time I asked for a glass you threatened to lock me in my room."

Elsa giggled. "This is a special occasion. Besides, what would people say if the Queen were to start drinking alone?" She smirked.

"Well, we can't have people spreading such rumors, now can we?" Anna giggled as she took the glass and sniffed it. It smelled of pears and apricots. Tempted by the sweet smell, she raised it to her lips.

"Wait, a toast first." Elsa held her glass out to the picture. Her eyes softening as she found the words. "To Mama and Papa, and the special love they shared. Happy anniversary."

Anna held her glass up to the picture. "Happy anniversary, Mama and Papa. We love you and miss you."

"Yes, we do." Elsa clinked her glass against her sister's, earning a small smile from Anna.

Anna took a sip, finding it only burned a little as she swallowed. "That's really sweet."

"It's ice wine." Elsa replied, offering no further explanation. They sat in silence, each lost in her own thoughts.

"You know, little sister," Anna jumped at her sister's soft voice. "This is the first time we've shared a drink together, that wasn't hot chocolate."

A smiled tugged at Anna's lips. "Yeah, I guess it is. It seems so, adult."

"Yes," Elsa laughed softly. "I guess it does."

Anna's gaze returned to the table. "What are the roses for?"

A slender, pale hand reached out to trace a fingertip over a silky petal. "Have you forgotten?" There was a sadness in the question. When Anna made no attempt to answer, she continued. "Every year Father would give Mother two roses. A white one for friendship and a red one for love. He always said, their friendship fueled their love." She dropped her hand, to stare into the glass, tilting it to swirl the wine.

"I remember." Anna smiled. "They really did love each other."

"Yes, they did."

"You know," Anna began to laugh. "Kristoff, gave me two roses, last night. A white one and a red one." She reached out and stroked the petals. "He said they were for friendship and love."

"Did he now? That sounds like a good start." Elsa replied, sipping at her wine.

A light chuckle slipped from Anna's lips. "Yeah, I guess it is." A thought crossed her mind. "Wait, did you have anything to do with him giving me those roses?"

The corners of Elsa's lips rose and Anna thought she caught a spark of mischief in those blue eyes. "Why would you think that?"

Her eyes narrowed as she sat up straighter, watching her sister closely. "Maybe, because _he_ doesn't know the language of flowers and _you_ just answered a question with a question."

The blond shrugged off the accusation, not looking at her sister as she spoke. "He loves you, you know?"

"I know." Anna sank back in the chair, fumbling with her glass. "And I love him."

"Good." It had been spoken so softly, Anna had almost missed it. But she didn't miss the satisfied smile on Elsa's lips.

She knew Kristoff and Elsa had grown closer in the months since the Great Thaw. Neither was known for great public displays of affection, well, except toward her. Though they shared more than a passing interest in ice, they had bonded completely on the matter of protecting her. Much to her dismay they conspired regularly to do what was in her best interest. No matter how much she might hate it. She knew they did it out of love, though it was frustrating at times. In spite of their conspiring, she had to admit she was glad Elsa had someone else in her life she trusted. "Elsa, do you ever think about courting someone? I mean, don't you want to find a friend, to love?"

Not taking her eyes from the glass, Elsa shrugged. "Perhaps, some day. I'm not ready yet. There are too many things I need to learn about myself first," She glanced at her sister, the corners of her mouth turning upward. "And you. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"You don't have to put your life on hold, just to spend time with me."

"I know." Her gaze turned to the ocean. "I just need to get comfortable in my own skin, before I allow someone to get that close."

Anna wasn't sure she agreed with her sister, but she decided that was a discussion for another day.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they would be proud of us?"

She almost asked who, when she realized Elsa was staring at the picture. "Yeah, I do. I mean look at how far we've come. You're the Queen, the kingdom is running smoothly and you're not locked away. We're together again and we're happy." She leaned forward to catch Elsa's gaze. "We are happy, right?"

Elsa turned to her and smiled, it was a warm smile. One that reached her eyes. "Very happy."

"Good." Satisfied Anna sat back. "So yeah, I think they'd be proud."

With a little nod Elsa seemed to reach some internal decision. "Yes, I think they would be too."

Anna turned her gaze to the setting sun. "I've always loved this view."

"Me, too." Elsa replied.

"It's so peaceful here."

"Yes, it is."

"Maybe this could be our sanctuary, you know the one place no one is allowed to bother us. We could sit here, talk and watch the sunset." Anna raised her glass. "Share a drink."

Elsa offered her another warm smile as she raised her glass to lightly clink it against her sister's. "I'd like that."

They each took a sip.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa asked.

"No, not right now. What about you?"

"No, not really."

A comfortable silence settled over them as they looked out over the ocean.

Elsa continued to stare out at the evening sky as she reached out an open hand across the table.

As she eyed the offered hand, Anna smiled. She took it, feeling cool fingers wrap around her hand as she gave a little squeeze. Their interlocked hands rested on the table, before the picture. Neither spoke, each content with the other's company, as they watched the sun sink beneath the horizon.

The End


End file.
